


Livet er for kort

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [18]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Familie, M/M, Sommer, familien evak, familiy fluff, grilling, kos - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Litt summer love fra familien Evak også! Løselig basert på et jodel-prompt som sparka i gang hodet mitt, håper jeg ikke stjal ideen fra noen andre. Men det burde være nok løvetann til oss alle... (Bare å komme og plukke i plenen min.)Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing!





	Livet er for kort

**Lørdag 7. juni 2036**

“Pappa, pappa, kan vi få is?”  
Isak retter seg møysommelig opp og ser mot Maria som kommer løpende over plenen med Miriam i hælene. Han har ligget krumbøyd og luket i tre timer allerede, har ikke tall på hvor mange bøtter med løvetann han har samlet. Solen steker fra skyfri himmel og han har kastet t-skjorten for lenge siden. Ryggen er varm og svett og sannsynligvis solbrent.

“Fikk dere ikke is for en time siden da?” Han smiler mot henne.  
“Jo, men det er så varmt, pappa. Væææær så snill da!” Stemmen er høy, hun ser på ham med bedende øyne. Miriam står bak henne. Hårlokkene stritter fra de løse flettene. Yousef har ofte klagd over hvor håpløst det er å flette det, Sana pleier å riste på hodet og si at de kan klippe det av henne, det er mye mer praktisk. 

Han sukker. “Ok da. Gå og hent is. Og ta med en ut til meg også. Sandwich.” Maria og Miriam løper hylende mot verandadøren.

Han ser mistrøstig utover plenen. Ennå er over halvparten av den igjen. Hagen hadde virket så velstelt og enkel da de var på visning, men det er ikke nok å klippe plenen en gang i uken, har de funnet ut. Den må lukes og holdes nede, kalkes, gjødsles, klippes, stusses og innimellom sås. Det er ham selv som har de fleste tankene om hagearbeidet, så det ender som regel med at han gjør det. Even har innimellom en og annen grandios tanke om å bygge basseng, fontene eller springvann, eller å klippe buskene i en kreativ fasong, men heldigvis slutter ideen på tankestadiet. En og annen merkelig fasong på tuja og buksbom har han riktignok endt opp med, men han lærte fort at det ikke var så enkelt som gartneren i den engelske hagen de besøkte for mange år siden fikk det til å se ut.

Han bøyer seg ned igjen. Hviler knærne på de myke neopren-platene, gyver løs på nok en løvetann. Lyden fra barna har forstummet, han regner ikke med at det ble noen is på ham. Med et sukk stikker han løvetannstikkeren gjennom den kraftige roten på planten og river den opp med den andre hånden.

Solen brenner på ryggen. Han burde ha smurt seg med solkrem for lenge siden, eller rettere sagt blitt smurt med solkrem, han smiler for seg selv når han tenker på Even som smører ham. Det er altfor varmt til å jobbe nå, tenker han, svetten renner nedover ryggen og under linningen på shortsen, den våte kanten er ubehagelig. Knærne verker. Gresstrå har festet seg til de klamme leggene. Han reiser seg og strekker på ryggen så det knaker, børster av beina, og stikker fingrene så vidt innenfor linningen for å lufte litt.  
“Du slåss med løvetannen du også?”  
Det er naboen på den andre siden av hekken. Hun står i caps og rød t-skjorte og smiler mot ham, så vidt synlig over den tette, grønne alperipshekken.  
Han går nærmere nabogrensen. “Ja, den sprer seg fælt.”  
“Gav bare opp, jeg”, sier hun. “Plantasjen har Plenrens, den funker veldig bra. To pakker utover plenen, tre dager senere, bam, vekk.”  
Han rister på hodet. “Det dreper jo alt som lever i jorda, mye bedre å bare ta løvetannen.”  
Hun hever oppgitt på brynene. “Selvsagt er det det, men livet er for kort til å luke løvetann hver dag.”

Innerst inne er han egentlig enig med henne. Livet er for kort til en rekke kjedelige og meningsløse ting, og luking av ugress er nok en av dem. Iallfall det sisyfosarbeidet som kampen mot løvetann er. 

“Bli med på grilling på verandaen hos oss etterpå, da?” Den blide stemmen bryter inn i de sure tankene hans om kampen mot ugress.  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke, ass….” Han trekker på det. Det er ikke det at naboen ikke er hyggelig, for det er hun jo, men han er ikke sikker på om grilling med naboen er så veldig høyt på prioriteringslisten hans. Han har egentlig mest lyst til å legge seg i hengekøyen de har montert mellom epletrærne, legge beina høyt og ta selfies av tærne sine mens han drikker øl. Typisk lørdag-ettermiddag-aktivitet i denne heten, har han skjønt.  
“Joda! Det blir så hyggelig, så!” 

Han husker ikke helt hvor hun jobber, han har en vag formening om at det er i et eller annet organisasjonsutviklingsbyrå, og at hun ser på slike som ham som en utfordring. En utfordring som helst vil gjemme seg i skyggen av solen med en øl og lukke verden ute.

“Vi har fått basseng også! Tre ganger to meter, skikkelig digg! Ungene elsker det!” Hun peker mot den nedre delen av hagen, der et lyseblått basseng ganske riktig er plassert på den flate delen av plenen. Han kjenner igjen Maria, Fredrik og Miriam, og et knippe til av nabolagets unger. De skråler og plasker mens de hopper uti gang på gang. 

Litt motvillig blir han enig om at de skal grille sammen om en time. Naboen fikser mat til alle, det er bare å komme, de trenger ikke ta med noe. Det grøsser i ham når han en stund senere innser at invitasjonen betyr at de må invitere tilbake senere. Frustrert kaster han løvetannstikkeren i en salto bortover plenen så den blir stående med spissen ned i bakken. Med et sukk samler han sammen det siste ugresset han luket i en bøtte og slenger redskapene på toppen, anser seg selv som ferdig med dagens dont etter fem timer ute, han kan heller ta litt mer i kveld etter at ungene har lagt seg, tenker han.

Den solbrente huden prikker og svir litt når det varme vannet treffer den i dusjen. Han biter tennene sammen og gnir seg inn med såpe, lar det lunkne vannet skylle bort den seige følelsen av svette, det ekstra laget som sommervarmen gir. Rester av gress renner mot sluket, sammen med lysebrunt vann fra knær og hender.  
Han strekker seg etter håndkleet og begynner å tørke seg. Han kjenner han er støl i armene, og ryggen verker. Med ett hører han det går i døren.

“Isak?” Det er Evens stemme.  
“På badet!” roper han tilbake.

Han hører stegene gjennom gangen, sammen med de dumpe lydene av handleposer som settes på gulvet. Even åpner døren og kommer inn. “Hei”, smiler han og legger hendene på Isaks nakne hofter, like over der han har tullet håndkleet rundt seg. Isak legger hendene på skuldrene hans og trekker ham inntil seg, kjenner så vidt den fuktige huden på nakken mot fingertuppene idet leppene treffer hverandre. 

Even har vært på jobb. Det ble så mange fridager i mai at de har kommet langt bakpå med prosjektet de holder på med, og nå måtte han og kollegaen rett og slett jobbe det inn, uansett hvor uutholdelig varmt det var på kontoret.  
“Jeg har handlet”, sier han. “Tenkte vi kunne grille.”  
“Godt tenkt”, smiler Isak. “Men naboen tenkte det før deg. Vi skal dit om en halvtimes tid.” Han skotter opp på klokken. “Eller om et kvarter.”  
“Ah, digg!” Even gliser. “Skal vi ha med mat?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Hun fikser alt. Men kanskje vi skal ta med noe drikke? Har vi noe kaldt?”

De går ut sin egen port og inn naboens. Isak ser på hekken langs fortauet, den er rufsete, burde hatt en klipp. Han får ta frem den elektriske hekksaksen senere, kanskje i kveld, tenker han. Even går ved siden av ham med noen flasker brus og noen ølbokser i et nett. De hadde heldigvis noe kaldt i kjøleskapet, de måtte huske å handle mer. 

Naboens plen er grønn og jevn. Det er noen brune flekker med død mose her og der, men det meste er dekket av grønt gress, tydelig klippet i dag. Isak gleder seg til han er ferdig med lukingen og kan klippe deres plen, den ser også bedre ut da, selv om den fortsatt er full av løvetann. De går langs husveggen mot baksiden av huset. De har vært her før, selv om det er en stund siden, men ungene var yngre da og løp mindre frem og tilbake mellom hagene, så de spontane besøkene ble færre.

Naboen hilser dem med en bredt smil. Hun står med en kniv i den ene hånden og en kvart vannmelon i den andre foran en arbeidsbenk langs den ene siden av terrassen, der grillen står. På benken foran henne er det en halv melon hun tydeligvis forsøker kutte opp, maiskolber, paprika, squash og haugevis med salatingredienser. “Wow”, sier Isak. “Blir vi flere, eller?”  
Hun ler. “Ja, jeg inviterte Kristina og Petter på den andre siden også, og de har besøk av søsteren hennes med familie. Vet ikke helt hvor mange vi blir, jeg.” Hun trekker på skuldrene og kaster et blikk på benken. “Håper vi har nok mat, iallfall.”

“Men dere! Kan ikke en av dere ordne salat? Jeg har no’ greier her, og så er det olje og eddik og sånt inne.” Hun snur seg mot Isak. “Og så kan du tenne grillen og begynne med det? Kjøttet ligger inne på kjøkkenet, Erik har marinert fem kilo spare ribs, og vi har ytrefilet, koteletter, kalkun, jeg vet ikke om den er halal, men jeg snakket med Yousef, han sa det var greit at ungene spiste den. Ja. Erik hjelper til med grillingen også, men han er så sykt dårlig på å passe tiden, så han trenger litt hjelp. Han var i London på en eller annen konferanse i forrige uke, han forteller deg sikkert om det, Isak, dere holder jo på med noe av det samme, gjør dere ikke? Han jobber i SSB, men du forsker jo også, ikke sant?” Hun har allerede vendt blikket ned mot melonen og kutter den i tykke skiver som hun plasserer på et halvfullt fat. 

Isak ser bort på Even, som står litt lattermild og hører på naboens ordflom. Da naboen hadde invitert på grilling, så han for seg en enkel middag med pølse og ferdig potetsalat. Nå står han plutselig foran en bånding-seanse med nabomannen. Instinktet sier han skal løpe, komme seg bort, gjemme seg under hekken, skylde på at han er syk, bare komme seg unna. Even kaster et blikk på ham. De blå øynene glitrer, han smiler mot ham. Det brede smilet som har sin vanlige beroligende effekt. Even dulter borti ham. “Kanskje du skal mekke salat, så kan jeg grille? Jeg trooor jeg er litt bedre enn deg på det.”  
“What! Jeg er jo grillmasteren!” flirer Isak.  
“Eh, nei, Isak.” Han snur seg mot naboen. “Husker du da det ble litt….røyk i forrige uke? Det var Isak. Når én pakke pølser kan lage så mye røyk så er det ikke godt å si hva han kan få ut av dette.”  
Naboen ler tilbake. “Og nå som det er skogbrannfare og greier. Du kan ordne salat, da, så kan Even stikke inn og hjelpe Erik.”

En halvtimes tid senere er Isak omsider ferdig med salaten. Han hadde tenkt å kutte opp isbergsalat, agurk, noen tomater og paprika, og si seg fornøyd med det, men det var tydeligvis ikke nok. Det skulle være avocado og nøtter oppi, gulrot i tynne skiver, squash og bønner, og hjemmelaget dressing. Etterpå hadde han slitt med å fjerne steinen fra ti mangoer som skulle blandes med chili og koriander til en salat, før naboen hadde bedt ham smake det til med sitron og hvitløk. Heldigvis hadde Even kommet ham til unnsetning og tatt seg av smakingen, han håpet resultatet ble bra.

Grillukten ligger tungt over verandaen. Erik og Even har styrt grillen med fast hånd og har så vidt Isak kjenner ikke vært i nærheten av å sette fyr på noe. Det ligger en haug med ferdige spare ribs i aluminiumsformer ved siden av grillen, og digre kjøttstykker som Erik skjærer opp på arbeidsbenken ved siden av. Even løfter koteletter av grillristen med en klype, og legger utover et par pakker med pølser på den øverste risten. Nederst ligger masser av bakepotet pakket i folie, i tillegg til en enorm skål med hjemmelaget potetsalat fra kjøleskapet.

Så kommer Kristine og Petter strenende med alle sine, som viser seg å være søsteren og en mann med tre tette barn under skolealder. Isak antar barna til Kristine og Petter allerede er der, den ene går i klassen til tvillingene, den andre er et par år eldre, innbiller han seg, så de leker vel med de andre ungene i hagen.

“Kom og spis!” Erik roper høyt mot den andre delen av hagen. Den er skjermet av busker og frukttrær, men lyden av barneskrål fra basseng og trampoline har ligget i bakgrunnen hele tiden. Maria og Fredrik kommer løpende sammen med Miriam og broren, og Kristine og Petters to, pluss naboens tre egne og noen andre nabobarn som Isak ikke er sikker på hvor hører til. “Kan Emma og Tatiana også spise her?” spør noen, og naboen nikker, “jeg skal sende melding til mamma og si fra”. Isak har gitt opp å telle hvor mange de er, de har bare satt ut stabler med tallerkener og fargerike plastglass. Naboen trakk på skuldrene og sa de hadde mer inne da Isak lurte på hvor mange de trengte.

Etter et hektisk kvarter med fordeling av pølser, brød, ketchup og sennep og merkelig nok ingen unger som klagde over mangelen på lompe eller at pølsene har feil tupp eller feil farge på ketchuptoppen, får Isak endelig forsynt seg selv med mat. Magen har vært sulten en stund og han synes han har hørt romling de siste minuttene, selv om den ble overdøvet av det meste rundt dem. Han synker ned på en ledig stol ved bordet, og spiser konsentrert. Maten er digg, da. Salaten ble kjempegod, og mangosalaten passer overraskende godt til kotelettene. 

“Dette var veldig god potetsalat”, sier han til naboen. “Noe helt annet enn den ferdigkjøpte.”  
“Ja, ikke sant? Jeg synes den kjøpte smaker veldig mye majones, altså. Det blir noe helt annet å lage den selv.”  
“Ja, du skjemmer oss bort nå”, ler Isak mot henne. Det smaker riktignok helt annerledes enn den ferdigkjøpte, men han er ikke sikker på om han synes det er verdt arbeidstiden å lage den selv. I hvert fall ikke en helt alminnelig torsdag etter jobb.

Praten går livlig rundt bordet. De diskuterer skolen, barna, hagearbeid, skogbrannfare, katter, ferieplaner, alt mulig annet. Naboen konstaterer at de skal på ferie i ukene etter Even og Isak, så da kan de jo bare bytte på vanningen i hagen, det er jo såååå praktisk å slippe å stresse med det. Det er fort gjort, bare å sette på og flytte litt rundt på vannsprederen, og så vanne plantene i drivhuset hver dag, kanskje både morgen og kveld om det er veldig varmt. “Og det håper vi jo for deres del at det blir her også, ikke bare i Italia!”

“Men du!” Det er Erik som bryter inn. Han har munnen halvfull av mat, og peker på Isak med gaffelen. “Den hekken.” Han nikker mot hekken som står mellom eiendommene. “Den er jo veldig tett og fin. Men det er jo veldig upraktisk at vi må gå hele veien rundt for å besøke hverandre. Vi skulle ikke fjernet noen av buskene der så vi kan gå mellom, da?” Han peker mot et sted i hekken med litt spinklere busker enn i resten, like foran verandatrappen til Isak og Even. “De der for eksempel, hvis vi tar bort de så kan vi jo praktisk talt bare gå rett mellom verandaene våre!” De andre rundt bordet istemmer. “Det er jo innmari koslig! Så trivelig! Praktisk for ungene! Skulle ønske vi kunne gjøre det på vår side, men vi har jo den muren! Vi bor i blokk, er veldig misunnelig på dere som har egen hage.” 

Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Han ser jo fordelen ved det, det er ikke det det står på, men han har ikke så lyst til å ha sti direkte fra naboens hage til sin egen veranda. Det føles litt for invaderende, som om han ikke lenger kan være alene hjemme hos seg selv. Å måtte gå ut på gaten for å gå på besøk er liksom et steg ekstra, det øker terskelen for å bare “stikke bortom”. 

Even ser den forvirrede tvilen hans og kommer ham til unnsetning. “Kjempegod ide, Erik! De buskene plantet vi i fjor, så de har ikke akkurat fått vokst seg så store. Kanskje det er bedre om vi vurderer å kutte litt ned i hjørnet der nede?” Han peker mot den nederste delen av hekken, der tomtene deres møter tomtene i nabogaten. “Kanskje vi kunne kuttet litt på bredden på buskene bare, så kan ungene løpe litt lettere mellom hagene?” Han har reist seg og ser på Maria som er i ferd med å krype under en av buskene. “Kommer til å bli mange skitne knær og rifter i klærne ellers”, mumler han.

Praten beveger seg heldigvis over til andre tema etterhvert. Isak lener seg tilbake og zoner litt ut. Han er litt stolt av seg selv, har sittet her og sludret med naboene i flere timer nå, men nå begynner han bli sliten av intetsigende snakk og invaderende planer. “Jeg stikker ned og ser hvordan det går med badingen, jeg”, sier han og reiser seg. 

Han ser bort på benken med restene fra måltidet. Det burde ryddes bort, settes i kjøleskapet, mye av det kan sikkert spises i morgen. Men det kan han med god samvittighet overlate til naboen, tenker han, det var de som inviterte, og han har allerede stått en halvtime og lagd salat. Som er nesten spist opp, konstaterer han fornøyd. 

Isak tar det halvfulle fatet med melon og druer med seg og går ned mot bassenget. Ungene hopper ut og inn av det, vannet er fullt av gressbiter og vannet har en lett grålig farge av sand og jord som er tråkket ned i det. Han setter fra seg fatet på det runde, gule cafebordet som står i skyggen under et epletre, stolene er i samme stil, men i andre farger. Det frister å synke ned på en av dem, nyte skyggen, spise melon. I stedet går han bort til bassenget og tråkker oppi. Vannet når ham til midt på leggen, det er kjølig mot den varme huden. “Deilig vann, da”, smiler han til Miriam. “Ja, det er kjempedeilig. Fredrik har tisset i det!” fniser hun. Isak må et øyeblikk bekjempe trangen til å hoppe ut, før han greier overtale seg om at det er ganske uttynnede greier i denne mastodonten av et basseng, langt større enn det lille, runde plaskebassenget de tok frem fra garasjen for noen uker siden. Han nyter det avkjølende vannet, den lille brisen fra trærne, den begynnende skyggen såpass sent på ettermiddagen. 

Han hører tisking og hvisking bak seg, Maria og Miriam fniser, og han er i ferd med å snu seg for å spørre hva som er så morsomt når han kjenner barnehender presse ham forover. Det er tydeligvis flere enn Maria og Miriam, angrepet kommer overraskende og han mister balansen. Med et hyl faller han fremover og lager et kjempeplask når han treffer vannet. Ungene hviner av fryd og latter når han klissvåt reiser seg opp. 

Vannet renner nedover ansiktet hans og han stryker det bort fra pannen med en rask bevegelse. Dråpene spruter på Fredrik. “Pappa, du spruter!” sier han indignert. “Og det sier du, som dytter?” Isak tar et skritt mot ham som for å dytte til ham. Med ett er de alle inne i en vannlek med masse sprut og latter. Fredrik og nabogutten, Adrian eller hva han heter, har tatt frem hageslangen og spruter iskaldt vann på de andre. Isak løper etter for å få tak i vannslangen, greier det naturligvis og gir begge guttene en real omgang med den. 

Etterpå bader de alle sammen. Isak kaster seg med ryggen først uti, lager kjempeplask som ungene forsøker verne seg mot, på alle andre måter enn ved å komme seg unna, naturligvis. 

I kveldingen går de hjem. Sana og Yousef har vært på fotballkamp med de eldste og kommer for å hente Miriam og broren. Jentene vil overnatte hos hverandre, det ender med at Sana tar med både Fredrik og Maria, med lovnad om å sende dem hjem før frokost i morgen. “Kan jo ikke skjemme dere bort heller.”  
“Du må jo trene på å ta hånd om basketlaget ditt”, spøker Isak.  
Hun sender ham blikket sitt. “Det blir ikke noe basketlag, har jeg sagt.”  
Isak flirer og hever øyenbrynet mot Yousef, som løfter hendene avvergende. “Det er ikke jeg som bestemmer det, altså.”

Det er stille etter at ungene har dratt. Isak går rundt i huset og plukker opp enslige sokker og henslengte t-skjorter. At ungene ikke kan bytte klær på ett sted, og legge det brukte i skittentøykurven eller henge det opp. Men de har vel lært det av dem, tenker han og plukker opp et par t-skjorter i voksenstørrelse som ligger over armlenet på sofaen.

Ute ligger det ispapir på verandagulvet. Brisen har samlet det i en krok. Han tror først det er enda et Sandwich-papir som ligger på bordet, blir litt sur over at ungene tydeligvis tok mer enn den ene isen han gav dem lov til, men når han plukker det opp for å kaste det kjenner han at det er en is inni der, en smeltet, myk is. Han smiler for seg selv, Maria og Miriam husket faktisk å hente is til ham i fryseren. Han får minne dem på å _gi_ den til ham neste gang.

Isak og Even setter seg i sofaen på verandaen. De kjøpte nye møbler i fjor, en lav hjørnesofa og to stoler i rotting, med masse puter og myke pledd. Markisen over fungerer både som solskjerm og som vern mot lett regn, så de sitter her ute nesten hver kveld. Nå sitter de med overkroppene lent mot hverandre i hjørnet, og beina mot hver sin del av sofaen. Isak har funnet en kald øl, en IPA som er perfekt for den varme kvelden, mens Even gikk for hvitvin, Riesling, tror Isak. 

Isak ser på klokken. Den er nesten ti, og det er fortsatt 25 grader ute. Solen går snart ned, himmelen er i ferd med å få et gyllent preg. “Deilig at det fortsatt er så varmt.” Han lener seg mot Evens skulder. Håret hans kiler ham litt. Han lukter av solkrem, svette, gress og grillolje, sommerdufter, tenker Isak.  
“Mm, digg.” Han kjenner at Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans og trekker ham ned mot brystet sitt. Hodet hans glir ned og havnet i fanget på Even, bakhodet ligger i den lille gropen mellom lårene, Evens hånd hviler på brystkassen hans. Isak ser opp på Even. Han har løftet glasset til munnen. Leppene legger seg om kanten på glasset før han tar en slurk av den lysegule væsken. Han kan se og kjenne bevegelsene når han svelger vinen.

“Det var koslig hos naboen, da.” Isak ser bortover mot hekken, lurer på om naboen fortsatt sitter ute. Tenker på hull i hekken, hva om naboen bare kunne kikke rett over til dem, eller bare kunne komme tuslende bort med vinglasset sitt?  
“Veldig bra grilling”, samtykker Even. Han ser ned på Isak. “Du vet vi må invitere dem også?”  
Isak stønner. “Jeg vet det. Men da blir det pølser og potetsalat, ass.” De ler mot hverandre.  
“Og ikke noe hull i hekken. Ihvertfall ikke her.” Even peker. “Kanskje vi skal armere den? Bygge en mur i stedet?”  
“En fire meter høy mur med piggtråd på toppen?”  
“Så så, vi trenger kanskje ikke ta det så langt, da.” Evens øyne glitrer mot ham. “Men en liten mur kan vi bygge. En symbolsk mur. Så kan vi la åpenheten råde nede ved bassenget i stedet.”

De blir sittende og se utover hagen, ser på himmelen som har blitt oransje og rød. Noen få skyer har lysere nyanser, det minner litt om et maleri, synes Isak, han kommer bare ikke på hvilket. Han ser rundt på hekken som trenger en klipp, ugresset i blomsterbedet, epletreet som må tynnes før de reiser på ferie om noen uker, veggen som fortsatt burde vært malt. Han ser bort på hengekøyen, kjenner hvor deilig det er å ligge her og slappe av med mannen sin.

“Hva tenker du på?” spør Even og stryker ham forsiktig over kinnet med en finger. Det kiler og sitrer av den lette berøringen.  
“På at i morgen skal jeg på Plantasjen og kjøpe Plenrens. Livet er for kort til å luke løvetann.”

**Author's Note:**

> Litt summer love fra familien Evak også! Løselig basert på et jodel-prompt som sparka i gang hodet mitt, håper jeg ikke stjal ideen fra noen andre. Men det burde være nok løvetann til oss alle... (Bare å komme og plukke i plenen min.)
> 
> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing!


End file.
